The Forbidden Garden
by Mira Hopesbane
Summary: A simple handshake was all Rouge wanted so she could remember times of touch. The relationship she got was more. ROMY


Title: Forbidden Garden

Rating: PG

Summary: A simple handshake was all Rouge wanted so she could remember times of touch. The relationship she got was more. ROMY

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men characters.

A/N- I have given in- a wrote a romance fic. Despite the title, this will have a PG-13 rating OR LOWER. As my readers know, if I have any, the rating might change later on. Until next chapter, enjoy!

P.S. I'm having a horrible time with Remy's accent! If someone wants to beta-read his accent, just mention it in your review!

Chapter Title: Love Me Not

Dedicated to all the true Rouges out there who

quietly accept their fate of not being loved.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I know none shall ever love me, but that is not what I want. I want a small gesture all others take for granted- a handshake. Maybe a hug. I do not even hope to wish that there is someone out waiting for me. And if there is, they have most likely sold themselves to another already. Everyone sells themselves out- everyone._

_Perhaps one day I shall become free- oh now I know what you meant by "Seen too early and known too late!" How did you feel- seeing Romeo's sweet face and knowing you could not love him! _

_Your mother would probably say that my hands are fair, graceful- a lady's hand. But she would not understand that these fair white loaves are also my bane, if a bane I have._

_**Marie**_

Rouge quickly shut her green book filled with creamy unlined pages as a boy with near-translucent skin peaked over her shoulder. She stared him straight in the eyes, and Todd backed off slightly. The gaze of the Rouge followed the hopping one until he was gone from sight. Juliet would know what to do- or perhaps not.

A bell rang in the distance, the first bell that morn. Quickly restuffing her bag, the pale-faced one continued to her first class- Honors English, unaware of the red eyes following her. Remy sighed and leaned back, muttering,

"Qui C'est q'ca, Remy?J'ai gros couer! I must die if see her yet again, and she has a beau, " Despite his repeated mumbling between French and English, as his tounge made it, he continued to watch as she paused at a poster. Mayhaps that would lead to some truth.

Silently, after the third and final bell had rung, Remy, or Gambit, as he knew some called him, approached the subtle poster. It was but for auditions- for Romeo and Juliet.

"Remy wouldn't have tought a girl like that would love Shakspeare, but- Choosday? That tomorrow is, and Remy will be free perhaps- perhaps then..." He shook his head, public-library bound.

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

Rouge pushed open the door to the auditorium awkwardly, feeling the cold dampness break on her face. This was where the auditions were. Mentally, she reviewed the process she would go through. First, her character's solilogy. Then, if called back,a interaction between Romeo and Juliet. The stage was occupied by a few others- five girls and somewhere around seven boys. A nervous gulp echoed, and Rouge joined those waiting in the cynical stage lights. Her turn would be last.

Sweat broke as she stood on stage, before simply she mumbled, in perfect rythm, with a dark undertone to her words "

Tell me not, friar, that thou hear'st of this,  
Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it:  
If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help,  
Do thou but call my resolution wise,  
And with this knife I'll help it presently.  
God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands;  
And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd,  
Shall be the label to another deed,  
Or my true heart with treacherous revolt  
Turn to another, this shall slay them both:  
Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time,  
Give me some present counsel, or, behold,  
'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife  
Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that  
Which the commission of thy years and art  
Could to no issue of true honour bring.  
Be not so long to speak; I long to die,  
If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy."

The teacher, Miss Jacique if Rouge's memory was not alluding, shot up her eyebrows. Though not as traditional as the other Juliets try-outs were, this odd girl- mutant- seemed to have the passion Juliet neede to be protaryed with. A scribbled note was added to the girl's critique paper, before turning to the boys. The way of choosing the order was same as before- you showed up first, you wnet first. One older than the other- a person who signed in as only Remy, was first. He stood, and said into the microphone, " I shall perform the first reaction of Romeo to Juliet's beauty." He set the mike down, though no one else had, and said in a loud and clear voice, with his Cajun accent restricted slightly"

O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

A note was made, and Remy passed out of the theatre, as was expected, when his audition was over. She had asked him to read a few more parts; one of Capulet, and a few of Benvolio. He was the only one so far who was so taxed. He crossed his fingers.


End file.
